Keeping it a secret part 2
by Monarchy of a Fangirl
Summary: Ron and Hermione enter their fifth year, but they are secretly dating! No-one can find out, read about how they struggle with their first 'proper' relationship and how to keep it a secret from everyone! Second in the 'Keeping it a secret' series, please enjoy and review! On Hiatus currently.
1. Chapter 1

Keeping it a secret- part 2

Chapter 1

_Hermione's POV_

So this is it I guess, my family's last 'normal holiday', before I descend into the world of magic, probably for good. Of course I'll always love my parents and they will always be family, but my home isn't the boring brick house that I grew up in anymore. It is Hogwarts. From this summer on, we will see each other maybe twice a year, not for very long though and we will send occasional letters, but to be perfectly honest I don't want to see them anymore.  
Not because I don't love them or anything, simply because with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named on the rise again, he will target Harry and muggleborns. I am a muggleborn friend of Harry's; this makes me and my family a prime target for all of hose death eaters.

So for our last 'normal' holiday, my parents are taking me to the South of France for two weeks. They have no idea that this will be our last holiday or the imminent threat that hangs over my head. I thought that not telling them anything would be best, they already know quite a lot about Harry and Ron, I just wish that I hadn't told them so much back when times were innocent. It would just be easier in theory to wipe their minds, just so if any death eaters did come knocking they wouldn't know anything and couldn't be tortured for information. Of course I would have to live myself, knowing that I wiped all of parent's memories, of their friends, their old lives and of me.

When we get back, I'll probably go to The Burrow to see Harry and Ginny and- and Ron. Ron, I've been trying all summer not to think of him, that is the hardest task that I have ever tried to do. Much harder than any of that sixth year work Professor McGonagall gave me to try. This requires a different type of skill, one I have not yet mastered. Ron and I haven't exchanged letters at all this summer, but I'm not worried, Ron never was one who was good with words, his actions express his feelings and I think that his actions are even more eloquent than if he tried to put his feelings and emotions into words.

I can't wait to see him, to smell his hair, to hug him and feel his body warmth, to hear him call me 'Mione' again. Oh I really do love him. Wait- did I just say that? That I love him? I guess that I do love him, but then again, who really knows what love feels like? I never felt like this for Victor or for Harry and seeing as they are the only boys I've ever become close to they are the only ones that I can compare this feeling to. We have only been going out a month, but what does time matter to love? I have read so many books, but none of them quite described a feeling like this, complete and utter bliss add to that butterflies in my stomach whenever I think of him and a sharp pain in my heart when I realise that I won't see him until August, I think that must add up to love. I just wish I knew if Ron felt the same way.

So my parents took me down to the South of France, it was hot and peaceful. I got a tan and did some homework, nothing exciting happened, I was 'hit' on by several local men, all of whom I politely declined, I am definitely not one to cheat on my boyfriend, I just hope that Ron is living up to the same morals. How could I think that? Ron was the most loyal person I knew, he wouldn't cheat on me, never.

When we got back, I was unpacking in my room when I heard my mother's voice float up the stairs to me,

'Hermione darling, could you come down here for a few minutes; there's someone here to see you.' I dropped my sandals and ran down the stairs, who could it possibly be? A million thoughts and different people raced through my head all at once. I walked through the door of our spacious living room and with a shock saw Professor Dumbledore, sitting on a cream coach as if he often came to student's houses. My parents were sitting on the other cream couch opposite him, and my mother seemed to be offering Professor Dumbledore a drink.

'That's quite alright my dear, ah, Miss Granger, how delightful that you could join us.' I smiled at him and walked through the door, unsure of where I was supposed to sit, I looked at my mother who smiled at me and motioned to the rich red armchair, so that was where I sat.

'Miss Granger, I was wondering if I could impose a favour upon you?' I looked at Professor Dumbledore.

'Of course Professor, anything.' He smiled kindly at me.

'It may be wiser if you hear my proposition before you jump to such agreements. As I'm sure you and your parents are aware, Lord Voldemort is back-'Well there went my plans of not telling them anything, I heard both of them gasp. 'Apparently not, however there is an organisation working to try and bring him down, it was established during the first wizarding war and under the current circumstances I thought it would be best if it was restarted. I would feel honoured Miss Granger if you decided to come to headquarters and participate to in the preparations, The Weasleys, Sirius, Remus and a host of other delightful people are already there. You would of course be spending the rest of your summer holidays there; we will not feel too offended if you chose not to accept.' Professor Dumbledore surveyed me with his bright blue eyes and I felt as though he was looking straight into my soul.

'I would love to come Professor, if it's ok with my parents.' I looked quickly over at them, my father smiled sadly at me.

'Hermione, you are a grown up women, you can make your own decisions, but you have mine and your mother's blessing to go forth if you so choose.' Professor Dumbledore stood up.

'Miss Granger, I shall be waiting for you whilst you pack all of your needed items.' I recognised that I had been dismissed; I stood and smiling at both of my parents, left the room and hurried up the stairs.

In my room I was packing like a madman, of course most of it was ready to go back to Hogwarts, but I still had to unpack from France and tidy my room, who knows when I'm next going to be in here? It may not even be until next summer. I didn't realise that one hour had passed until my mum was knocking in my door.

'Hermione dear, come on. Not that we want you out of the house, just that Professor Dumbledore seems to be getting a bit impatient, not that he would say such a thing, I can just read people.'

With a final whirl, my room was tidy, my bed was made and my trunk was packed. My beautiful cat Crookshanks was in his wicker travelling basket ready for the journey to wherever we would be going. I realised with a jolt that I was quite nervous; it would be the first contact with Ron since the train back from Hogwarts. Also going to the headquarters of the anti-Voldemort movement was no small matter.

Slowly I opened the door and trudged down the stairs towards Professor Dumbledore, he was standing at the door waiting for me, and my parents were waiting at the bottom of the stairs. As I stepped off the last stair my mum threw herself into my arms.

'Hermione sweetheart, please be careful?' My mum's chocolate brown eyes looked into my eyes, so similar to her own and yet so different to my father's blue eyes.

'I promise I will mum.' It was an empty promise; I did however silently promise her that this wouldn't be our last meeting.

'Hermione, we'll see you at Christmas?' My dad questioned, I looked up to Professor Dumbledore, but he seemed to be off in his own world, humming a tune quite merrily under his breath.

'I hope so dad. I said, and I genuinely meant it. Once my mum had realised my from her vice-like grip, my dad replaced it with one of his own. This went on for about five more minutes until I finally detached myself from my dad.

'I love you both.' I said and smiled when they echoed me. Professor Dumbledore shook hands with my dad and kissed my mum on the cheek. Then he took me by the shoulder and we walked out of our front door. As I turned to get one last glimpse of my parents and my house, I saw them standing in the threshold to the house, my dad with his arms wrapped around my um and her head was on his shoulder. I realised that that was what I wanted someday, to love and to be loved.

'Miss Granger, this may feel a bit uncomfortable. You are about to experience side-along apparition for the first time.' I looked away from my parents and to my headmaster. Then I noticed that my trunk and Crookshanks were gone. I assumed that he had sent them off to where we were about to go. Professor Dumbledore offered out his right arm and I grabbed hold of it quite tightly.

Professor Dumbledore turned on the spot and I vanished into darkness. Then followed the most uncomfortable twenty seconds of my life; I as being compressed and bands were tightening over my lungs, sure I must suffocate? My ear drums popped and I felt the crushing blackness wash over me. As suddenly as the horrible compressing feeling had started, it stopped and I opened my eyes in London, on Grimmaud Place.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Ron's POV_

I was surprised when the four of us got back from Hogwarts and went home to The Burrow and found mum and dad pacing up the place. They didn't explain much to us, simply that because You-Know-Who was back, we would have to into hiding and Dumbledore had provided us with a safe place to stay and that we should pack up all of our important things and put them into bags, everything else would be put into the attic. So we packed up our home, the only place that I had ever felt comfortable in before Hogwarts and Hermione and Harry.

I was angry when Percy strolled through the door and announced that he had been promoted and when he and dad had a row about Fudge, Dumbledore and Harry it was all it took for me not to jump in and try to kill Percy. Ginny was restraining me the entire time, but I could see how angry she was getting as well. The Weasley temper is infamous for being liable to explode at any moment. When Percy left mum cried for days and dad got angry at her too, Fred and George tried to cheer us all up with their jokes and double act, but somehow it wasn't as funny as it was before.

I was shocked when we got to London, to Grimmaud Place and when dad hurried us up the steps and quickly opened the door to get us all inside and there, standing on the threshold was Sirius. It turned out that this was his house and that he had been here since that morning. Dad filled him in on the Percy situation whilst mum told us to choose the rooms we wanted to stay in. I choose a two bed room; I took it for granted that Harry would be joining us sooner or later. But what I hadn't expected was the week after I arrived, for my girlfriend to arrive.

'Ron! Get down here, there's someone I'm sure you'd like to see!' Mum yelled at me, literally as I'd just finished unpacking my bags from The Burrow. I raced down the stairs and found myself face to face with Hermione. I hadn't seen her since July, she hadn't grown at all, and as I had I was now several inches taller than her, she looked worried, but Dumbledore was with her and this reassured her.

'Hermione.' I said blankly. She looked at me expectantly; she was probably expecting me to say that we were together or at the very least hug her, but I couldn't. Not in front of mum and Dumbledore, and now that I noticed, Ginny. She was good at hiding out of sight, I hardly ever noticed and I was sure that she knew, or at least suspected that there was something going on between us.

'Ron.' She smiled at me, but I knew that it was her fake smile. I groaned mentally, there would be hell to pay later after the fake pleasantries had been pushed aside.

'Well, Ron. Show Hermione to her room, she can have her own room or she could share with Ginny.' Hermione turned her fake smile on my mum.

'I don't want to be a bother, I'll share with Ginny, if that's alright with you Ginny?' I hadn't realise that my sister and my girlfriend were so close, but maybe their friendship had begun in the tent at the Quidditch world cup that they were sharing.

Ah the world cup, Krum's superb flying and then trying to hit on my girl. The Irish team winning, Harry buying us the omnioculars, the fake gold. Then the aftermath, the death eaters, Harry losing his wand, the dark mark, Malfoy being a little twat to Hermione, Winky and Crouch. I was so busy reliving the world cup that I didn't realise when Hermione had gone upstairs with Ginny or that mum was ushering Dumbledore into the kitchen. I only realised that I was standing in hallway alone when the twins apparated downstairs and yelled at me,

'Hey Ron, close your mouth. We want to eat and seeing you drooling might put us off of our food!' I closed my mouth quickly and hurried up the stair, I could hear the twins laughing at my retreating back. But I didn't care, I wanted to see Hermione.

I ran up two flights of stairs, and as I did so, I thought to myself, 'Blimey, by the end of the summer I'm going to be so fit. Maybe I'll try out for the Quidditch team. I think they need a new keeper.' I stopped panting slightly outside Ginny and Hermione's room and I knocked twice on the door and was told to enter by my sister.

'Hey Gin, where's Hermione?' Ginny gave me a smug smile, I was sure that she knew. Hermione must have told her.

'She's looking for you Ron. I have a bone to pick with you-'

'Thanks Gin.' I yelled and hurried out of the room before she could finish her sentence. I had no idea here Hermione might want to look for me first, so I tried my room. Luckily enough I found her in there, sitting on an old moth eaten arm chair.

'Hi.' I started awkwardly. Hermione looked up at me.

'Hi Ron, where's Harry?' she asked looking around as though she was expecting him to pop up at any moment.

'Um, he's not here, yet. Probably still at the Dursley's in Privet Dive, wha-? Where are you going?' I shouted after Hermione, she had gotten up and ran out of the room, I could hear her running down the stairs. I ran out of the room after her and down three flights of stairs. She was in the kitchen and seemed to be yelling at mum.

As I drew closer to the kitchen I could hear Hermione's shrieks.

'How can you just sit there and let Harry be stuck in Privet Drive? What if he were to be attacked? This is just so patronising!' I ran into the kitchen. Dumbledore, Sirius, Professor Lupin, dad, Fred, George, Bill and Tonks were all sitting at the table staring at mum and Hermione. I keep calling Remus Professor Lupin, although he expressly told us all not to during our first night here.

Dumbledore stood and waked over to the fighting women. He raised his wand in the air and it emitted several loud bangs and purple sparks.

'Ladies, would you please stop shouting at each other, as I do believe Sirius' mother has woken up, Sirius would you mind?' Sirius' mother was just a portrait of the old hag, every time anyone made a loud noise, the curtains around her flew back and she started screeching at us all. Mainly she just called everyone in sight a blood traitor, but sometimes it was mudblood.  
Sirius hurried out of the room and down the hall to the shrieking woman, in his absence Ginny snuck into the room very quietly.

Once Sirius had returned, Dumbledore spoke again.

'I believe that it is time to inform the younger parties in this room the truth. You are here at the centre of the anti-Voldemort movement. We are called The Order of the Phoenix, and it was set up at the start of the first Wizarding War. Our job is to recruit members who can give us information about Voldemort. Sirius was kind enough to let us use his house as the headquarters, your parents are members. And you must not write to Harry to tell him any of this, he will be brought here in due course. Meanwhile I hope that you shall join Sirius and Remus in making this house fit for human habitation.'

Mum looked angry that Dumbledore had told us so much, Fred and George just looked gobsmacked and Ginny's jaw had dropped. Hermione didn't look quite as amazed as the rest of us, she probably already had known or suspected most of what Dumbledore had just told us. I was confused.

'Why can't we write to Harry and tell him this?' I asked finally after the silence had become awkward.

'Because, my dear Ronald, if those letters were to be intercepted, the other side would have quite a lot of information.' I nodded, that actually made sense.

'And now I must depart.' Dumbledore said finally, he swept from the room and moments later we heard the door open and then close.

'Well, didn't hear what he said?' mum asked the silent room, 'Get cleaning!' And she clapped her hands twice and we all knew that we had been dismissed.


End file.
